Une minute, quoi?
by Alexielios
Summary: TRADUCTION. Série de one-shots critiques sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Il s'agit des moments où quelqu'un aurait vraiment dû faire une pause et demander : "Une minute... Quoi?".


**Cette fic est la traduction de _Wait, what?_** **par Publicola** **.**

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à Publicola.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire des fics complètes à partir de ces histoires, donc tous ceux qui veulent essayer sont les bienvenus. Tant que vous me créditez bien pour l'idée de départ, tous ces OS sont officiellement disponible pour adoption.

 **Note du traducteur** : Salut à tous. Voilà une nouvelle fic. Ce sont des OS assez courts et bien sympa, très critiques sur l'univers d'HP. Je fais ça pour me détendre. Je vais en poster de façon pas régulière du tout, pour le fun, entre mes trads plus longues. Sur ce, enjoy et bonne année 2016 :)

 **Information** : Les passages entre _**gras italiques**_ sont des extraits des livres Harry Potter.

 **Beta** : Pas de bêta.

 **Date** : 1er janvier 2016

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La tragédie de King's Cross**

 ** _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_** **(Chapitre 35)**

— _**Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?**_

 _ **Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :**_

— _**Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?**_

A cet instant, la brume lumineuse tremblota alors qu'Harry s'immobilisait en entendant les paroles de Dumbledore.

— Une minute... Quoi ?

La brume sembla disparaître, révélant le vieille homme qui fronçait les sourcils.

— Qu'il y a-t-il mon garçon ?

— Si c'est à la fois réel et dans ma tête, alors... comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ? Je suis ici parce que c'est mon esprit. Cette _chose_ , dit-il en pointant le Voldemort miniature avec dégoût, est l'horcruxe qui était dans ma cicatrice. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Comment pouvez-vous être là ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore se durcirent un moment avant de pétiller de nouveau.

— Harry, tu oublies que même la mort n'est pas assez puissante pour vaincre la magie de l'amour. Je suis dans ton cœur, tout comme James, Lily, Remus et Sirius. Et de la même façon que tu as pu faire appel à leurs esprits quand tu avais besoin de réconfort avant ton sacrifice, tu as fait appel à moi.

Harry hocha la tête, pensif, et la brume descendit de nouveau. Mais une pensée le traversa et il rétrécit ses yeux.

— Mais c'était la Pierre de Résurrection ! J'ai utilisé la Relique de la Mort pour appeler mes parents. Comment pourrais-je vous appeler sans l'avoir avec moi ?

La brume sembla encore disparaître, et Dumbledore prit une expression déçu.

— Harry, mon garçon, c'est l'Ancienne Magie du sacrifice par amour. Ne peux-tu pas accepter ce mystère sans essayer de satisfaire ton besoin de comprendre ?

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Mais en un instant, son esprit fut libéré et il se mit à réfléchir et pousser la logique de ce qui venait d'être dit jusqu'au bout.

Dumbledore avait dit que tout ceci était dans sa tête, mais avait également dit dans la même phrase que c'était réel. Dumbledore était mort. Et pourtant, il était vraiment présent dans sa tête. Il sous-entendait que c'était lié à la Pierre, mais Harry ne l'avait utilisé que pour invoquer ses parents, qui avaient disparu quand il l'avait laissé tomber dans la forêt. Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Et franchement, le fait que Dumbledore soit dans sa tête était... un peu bizarre en fait.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage souriant de son vieux directeur.

— Monsieur, avant d'y aller, j'aimerai bien savoir.

Dumbledore soupira et retira ses lunettes en demi-lune. Tout en les nettoyant avec un mouchoir qu'il avait fait apparaître, il commença son explication.

— Harry, ce que tu vois autours de toi est ce qu'on appelle communément l'esprit. Quand tu as étudié l'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue, il t'a demandé de faire le vide dans ton esprit, c'est-à-dire de contrôler tes émotions et d'ordonner tes pensées afin d'atteindre cet endroit précis. Maintenant, ceci ne représente pas seulement ton esprit. Comme tu peux en déduire par la présence de l'horcruxe qui provient de ta cicatrice, il reflète également ton âme.

Dumbledore sourit, mais Harry ne se sentit pas à l'aise en voyant le regard que lui lançait le directeur.

— C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Comme tu le sais, j'ai été touché par un sortilège mortel quand j'ai touché l'horcruxe en anneau dans la maison des Gaunt. Mais il s'est écoulé un an avant qu'il ne prenne ma vie, une année pendant laquelle je me suis préparée, d'autant plus que je possédais à la fois la Baguette et la Pierre. Cela m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai finalement trouvé un moyen.

Un sortilège sorti de nul part frappa Harry dans le diaphragme. Il s'effondra le souffle coupé, Dumbledore se tenant triomphant devant lui.

— Oui Harry, tu étais sur la bonne voie. Si ceci est ton âme, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois là, à moins que mon âme ne soit également présente en cet endroit.

Des chaînes apparurent autours des poignets et des chevilles du jeune homme.

— Tom était un fou. Il a attaché son horcruxe à l'anneau et non pas à la Pierre. Mais moi, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, j'ai attaché mon âme directement à la Pierre, me permettant ainsi d'invoquer mon âme tout entière après ma mort. Puis je n'ai eu qu'à mettre un déclencheur lié à la mémoire tactile du Vif d'or. Entrer en toi et prendre le contrôle de ton âme après ça fut la chose la plus facile qui m'ait été donnée de faire.

Il baissa les yeux vers son hôte sans défense.

— Bien sûr, il m'aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de t'assujettir si ton esprit n'avait pas été préparé spécifiquement pour ça. Tu peux remercier Severus... Vraiment, comment n'as-tu pas réaliser que le seul objectif des leçons d'occlumancie était de lui donner l'occasion de saccager cet endroit ?

Le vieil homme se baissa pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

— Évidemment mon garçon, tu dois toujours accomplir ta destinée. Tu dois y retourner pour vaincre Tom, puis nous finirons ce tête-à-tête.

Il se redressa, sa baguette dans la main.

— _Oubliettes_!

 _ **La brume lumineuse descendait à nouveau sur eux...**_

* * *

 **Explications de l'auteur** : Bien que la phrase « _pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?_ » ne faisait que référence à la vie après la mort, cela m'a toujours paru être une expression plutôt bizarre. Et je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passerait si c'était vrai, et que l'esprit de Dumbledore possédait Harry.

J'ai aussi été surpris par le côté bizarre de la Pierre de Résurrection. En supposant que tout ce qu'Harry ait appris dans le canon soit vrai, comment une vrai mère réagirait si son fils se retrouvait dans cette situation ? Votre fils a été transformé en martyre et marche vers sa mort, et sa seule phrase est : « Je suis fière de toi. ». Cela ne me paraît pas très approprié.

En résumé, Dumbledore a fait de la Pierre de Résurrection un horcruxe, puis a possédé Harry (en faisant apparaître les souvenirs de James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus pour l'attirer, comme le médaillon avait fait apparaître Harry embrassant Hermione pour attirer Ron), s'est dissimulé le temps qu'il batte Voldemort définitivement, puis a fini par prendre le dessus (comme le journal pour Ginny). Et dix-neuf ans plus tard, un Harry avec des yeux verts pétillants enverrait son fils Albus Severus à Poudlard.

Déprimant non ?

En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à décider comme finir ce one-shot. J'avais d'abord prévu de le faire plus long, pour que l'âme d'Harry soit dans une situation de Battle Royale, en parallèle avec la Dernière Bataille qui se déroule dans le monde réel. Et puis j'ai réalisé que le Harry du canon n'aurait absolument aucune chance contre Dumbledore. J'aurai préféré un _happy ending_ , mais Harry aurait eu besoin de beaucoup plus de préparation avant d'avoir une chance de gagner, ce qui supposait donc une histoire beaucoup plus longue et alternative. Donc pour ce one-shot uniquement, vous devrez vous contenter d'une fin tragique.


End file.
